


Six Questions

by Wrenlet



Category: The Life Aquatic With Steve Zissou (2004)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenlet/pseuds/Wrenlet
Summary: Nico should know better than to bet against Jeremy.





	Six Questions

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) , "humiliation (in public)" square. Pre-movie, during Nico's college years. Follows [Collecting Jewels That Catch Your Eye](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10788933). Thanks to [](http://tsuki-no-bara.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://tsuki-no-bara.dreamwidth.org/)**tsuki_no_bara** for pom-pom shaking :D

"Six questions. I ask, you answer, no exceptions. And you have to answer honestly."

Nico blinked across the table at Jeremy. "Those are your terms?"

"Yep."

As forfeits go it seemed pretty mild, and Nico had a good enough hand to ignore the voice in the back of his head reminding him that betting against Jeremy was a _really bad idea_. "Okay, fine. I'm... all in. Or whatever."

As soon as Karen turned up the fifth card Jeremy broke into a grin, and Nico sighed and dropped his hand on the table. Four of a kind couldn't possibly beat that level of smug.

"Let me guess, straight flush?"

"Royal."

"You've got the devil's own luck, Jeremy Miller." Nico tossed a pretzel across the table at Jeremy, which he naturally dodged. "Fine, ask me your questions."

"Oh, not right now." The massive pot Jeremy raked towards himself only partly accounted for his cheery tone. "I'll ask you when I'm ready. And you have to answer."

"You know this is weird, even for you."

Jeremy just grinned at him, his sly you-don't-know-what-I'm-up-to-yet grin, and Karen smacked Jeremy on the arm and made him help pack up the chips.

Nico chalked the whole thing up to an object lesson on gambling, and when a couple of weeks passed without Jeremy calling in his "marker," Nico mostly forgot about it.

Big mistake.

\--

Free lab period could be kind of a free-for-all, but it was a decent shot at re-checking a result or finishing up a lab report as long as you didn't mind a bit of chaos. So when Nico's phone buzzed in his pocket halfway through his conclusion section, he automatically flipped it open and answered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm calling to collect."

It was Jeremy, of course, being even more mysterious than usual. "I gave at the office."

"Not for charity, you dork. I'm sure you remember last month's Poker Night."

It took a minute to come back to him, but then he started gathering his papers together. "Right, yeah. Meet at your room or mine?"

"No, stay where you are. We'll do this right now."

"I'm in a laboratory full of people, Jeremy, you're nuts if you think-"

"Don't tell me you're the kind of guy who backs out on his bets."

Nico noticed Jeremy had very carefully not phrased it as a question. In fact, he hadn't _asked_ Nico anything at all, yet. He sighed and set his folder back on the table. "You know I'm not. Jerk."

Jeremy laughed. "Let's get started, then. Would you describe yourself as a top or a bottom?"

"Neither," he responded automatically.

Jeremy tsked. "That wasn't one of the options. I know it's absurdly _limiting_ , but I really need for you to choose." Jeremy's voice dropped a register, and the hair stood up on the back of Nico's neck. "Top, or bottom?"

Oh. So that was Jeremy's game. Well, narrowed down to one or the other... Nico had to be honest. "Bottom," he said quietly.

"I need to hear your answers, Nico," Jeremy chided. "No whispering."

Nico straightened on his stool, acutely conscious of the occupied lab tables surrounding him, students sometimes drifting through the aisles as they discussed each other's work. He half-cleared his throat and tried for the most casual, why-no-I-am-not-discussing-sex tone he could manage. "Fine, bottom."

"Now that you mention, yours is rather attractive." Jeremy was smirking, Nico could tell. "What's your favorite flavor of lube? And don't say 'plain.'"

"Uhm," Nico stalled. As far as he was concerned, lube was a means to an end (so to speak) and as long as it didn't taste completely vile, who noticed? He remembered volunteers handing out little packets in front of the student center about a month ago, and tried to think which flavors there had been. "Mint."

So far, Jeremy's questions seemed odd but not overly intrusive, and Nico was more bothered by the whole 'answer me in public' angle than anything else. The thing about Jeremy, though, was the danger inherent in trying to figure him out; just when you thought you had him pinned down, he'd surprise you again.

"When I fucked you after Jonathan's party last weekend, which position did you like better, up against the wall or over the back of the sofa?"

... like that.

Nico swallowed hard, and gripped the edge of the lab table. The question itself was easy enough to answer, the moment Jeremy asked it Nico had remembered the party -- or rather, the after-party -- in graphic detail. It had been a good night. Nico's dick reminded him just _how_ good, in the most inconvenient way possible, while the rest of him tried desperately to ignore the fact he was blushing like a fiend.

"I'm waiting for your answer, Nico."

Nico let go of the table and rubbed a suddenly-clammy palm on his thigh. It was a wonder he hadn't dropped his cell phone. He tried again to pretend they weren't talking about sex, that Jeremy had asked him... about where to hang a painting. Which, knowing Jeremy, would be of people having sex. His voice cracked on his answer.

"Over the sofa."

"That wasn't so bad, and see, we're halfway done. How horny are you right now?"

" _Very_." Nico shot back. He half-expected Jeremy to ask a follow-up, demanding that Nico be more specific (maybe by rating his dick on the Mohs scale of hardness) but he didn't.

"Where do you think I am right now?"

How the hell should he know? "Probably in your evil lair, plotting how to torment me in the future."

One question left. Please, God, let him not spontaneously combust of embarrassment.

Jeremy laughed, delighted. "I'm in the study lounge on the second floor. It's currently empty, and the door locks. How fast can you be here?"

Nico pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it, then stared at the half-gathered papers on the table. "Ten minutes," he said into the phone.

"Make it five or I'll start without you." Jeremy hung up, and Nico resisted the urge to cuss him out in his head. Nico had places to _be_.

Four-minutes-and-change later, Nico shoved open the door to the study lounge. He'd pay later for the haphazard way he had crammed everything into his backpack at once but he didn't care, Jeremy had his shirt half-unbuttoned and Nico was so hard he couldn't think, he kicked the door shut, dropped his bag, and reached for Jeremy.

"Hang- mmm, justlemme-" Jeremy somehow managed to shoot the bolt on the door and keep kissing Nico at the same time. Nico would've been impressed if he was _less goddamned horny_.

"I swear to God, if you don't- oh!"

Jeremy cupped his hands under Nico's ass and lifted, and before Nico could even try to get his legs around Jeremy's waist, Jeremy set him on the long conference table in the middle of the room and shoved him down. Jeremy climbed onto the table after him and popped open Nico's fly, and then yes, God, _finally_ , Jeremy's mouth on his dick made the whole crazy day seem worthwhile. Nico wasn't going to last long, confused and embarrassed and aroused made for a heady mix, and when he came he banged his elbow on the table hard enough even Jeremy was startled.

"The hell did you do?" Jeremy hitched himself up beside Nico and inspected the damage.

Jeremy was as breathless as Nico, and Nico reached over with his free hand and drew a finger across Jeremy's reddened lips. His arm didn't even hurt yet. "Your fault."

Jeremy let go of Nico's elbow and rolled on top of him. Nico opened his legs for Jeremy's hips, and Jeremy leaned his elbows on either side of Nico's face. "I'll make it up to you," he said. Which for Jeremy, was tantamount to an abject apology.

Nico considered whether he should still be mad at Jeremy anyway. Jeremy's idea of foreplay had been devious, and manipulative, but so far the payoff was pretty stellar. And it was hard to stay mad at someone who... fit in his arms like this, fit _him_ , so well. "How?"

Jeremy's grin wasn't devious this time, or smug. It was downright wicked.

"There's a sofa in the corner."  



End file.
